bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Tutorial
Tutorial Welcome to The Bionicle Wiki! If you're confused on what to do, read this tutorial and find out! If making an article about a major character, first look at the Manual of Style. If you still have questions after reading this, click here. What is this place? This is the Wikia wiki about BIONICLE: all the characters, places, things, all kinds of stuff. What's a wiki, you ask? A Wiki is a free encyclopedia, that is, an encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Look at the top of this page and you'll see a little tab that says "edit this page". When you see that, that means that the page you are on is editable. Not all pages are editable, however. Some pages on the Wiki are protected. This means that that page cannot be edited by a Normal Level User. This means that too many people have tried to vandalize it, and an administrator protected it. Links Getting around a wiki is made possible by links. Links are often blue text that you click on and they take you to another page on the wiki. To make a link,type this: link name here However,you may want to call a link something it's title isn't.(ex:you want the Main Page to be called The Bionicle Wiki's Main page) All you do is: what you want it called If you are going to make a link to a certain section on another article, type: link name#paragraph name External Links You can make a link to another website. Type:address To call it something else,type: address} {what you want it called} Note! Don't forget the space in between the address and title. Text Text? Of course you know to type on your keyboard to make words. Italics Italic text can be made by typing your text here Bold Bold text can be made by typing your text here Both You can also make text bold and italics.To make it,type your text here Colors Change the colour (color for American users) like this:and when you want the color back to normal, type . Size Change the text size by typing pts> An easier way... Don't want to do that? Need small text fast? Just type and the text will be small!. Type to bring it back to normal! Underlining To Underline text type text here and to end it type . Striking To strike text type text here and to end it type Pictures Most articles are better with pictures. To make one, type: Pic name.gif This will give you a picture. To control the size of the picture,type #px To put the picture on the left or right side of the screen,type this: left or right And,finally,to give the picture a border and put some text in it,type: thumb|what you want in the border Titles Titles separate a page into sections. To make one,type: title name A big title is what you get To make a subtitle,put three = instead of two A second subtitle is made by four ='s Third subtitles are five ='s =Fourth,six ='s = Colons Colons (:) :can ::change :::the ::::margin :::::of ::::::text. :::::::Users often use these when replying to talk pages. ::::::::::::::::::::::They can go pretty far. Categories Categories are what puts articles into the right group. To know all the categories available, click To put a category on an article type: Category:whatever the category is Asterisks To make a list or jot notes you need the asterisks in front of them. Type * to make a jot: * See? * It's easy! ** You can also make mini jots by typing two asterisks! * And then get back to your normal list Numbers Like jots, numbers can come in handy when making a numbered lists. To make one, type # # Num 1 # Num 2 # Num 3 ## You can also make mini numbers by typing two! # And then get back to your normal list. Other minor stuff You can do other things on a wiki too to make the article look better. For example, if you want a blank title, you can just type This will give you a line (don't use too often!): ---- Also,if you are getting frustrated because you hit ENTER and the pic is still appearing beside the text, you can type and this will automacticly break the line you are working on. Signature To type your signature and date, you type four tildes: ~~~~. To only put your signature, use three tildes, and use five for just the date.